A Change in Life
by Ruby Heart
Summary: (AU)Life has always been hard for Naruto. Naruto meets new people, but why do they seem familiar?. NejiSasu GaaNaru.
1. New Faces

Hmm… I finally wrote a Naruto fic! I hope you like my first Naruto fic!

Warnings: This contains BL (boy's love, shounen-ai, slash, yaoi, etc.) please don't read this if you don't like it. I put it as a warning for a reason. Thanks.

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. The fanfic was created by me but the characters etc. were not.

Chapter 1:New Faces

Naruto slowly made his way to his new school. He didn't like his old one, since everyone hated him. This wasn't anything new. Naruto was hated ever since he was born, everywhere he would go, he would be made fun of or get nasty remarks, such as being called a monster. Even if he didn't know why he was hated, that wouldn't stop all the hatred towards him.

When Naruto got there he was surprised at all the girls standing in front of the school, giggling and squealing like there was no tomorrow.

Getting a bit closer, he saw a raven-haired figure. If one looked closely, through the mob of girls, you can see that the person was not happy with the girls.

Okay…

Naruto left as quickly as he could from the rampaging females. He entered the school, in search for his locker. Not much later did he bump into someone. After knocking Naruto down, a surprised voice spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry young youth! Here let me help you up."

Looking up, Naruto saw one of the freakiest things he has ever seen. He saw these huge eyebrows that seem to be alive, just staring back at him. After recovering his most frightening experience in life, he took the hand that was offered to him. Pulling himself up, he thanked the eyebrow-monster and left to continue his journey to his locker.

After many minutes of pointless searching, Naruto finally found his locker. Grabbing all that he needed, and leaving the things he didn't, he started his way to his first classroom.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his first class, bored out of his mind. Everyday it was the same. Get to school and get bombarded by girls. (Yep that's correct, Sasuke was the one from before.) They annoyed the hell out of him. They should have known by now that he was gay. He even has a boyfriend for god's sake! And who is it? It's no other than Hyuuga Neji, the second most popular guy at the school, besides himself. Hell, they have been together for years now. Those girls were just too stupid to notice anything.

His thoughts were interrupted, when his teacher, Hatake Kakashi, came into the classroom.

"Hello class, today we have a new student joining us." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

Sasuke looked up to see a blond-blue eyed boy. The boy introduced himself with a loud voice.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm new here so I hope we can all get to know one another!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin.

The class was quiet; no one wanted to speak to this, this loud mouth. That was until someone said, "Ha! Look at that loser, who would want to be your friend? I heard that you are a monster, now that I've seen you, I know that it's true!" This caused most of the class to laugh.

"Now, now, don't act that way to Naruto. Okay Naruto, you can sit next to Hyuuga Neji. Neji, can you stand up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked and saw a boy with long dark brown hair and bandages wrapped around his forehead, stand up. The thing that Naruto noticed most of all was the Hyuuga's eyes. They had no color, just white; it seems like they can see through anything.

As soon as Naruto sat down in his seat, Kakashi announced something about a group project. The rest of the lesson faded away as Naruto started to think to himself.

'_Even the people here hate me. What did I do to be hated so much? Everyone sees me as a monster. I guess I really am one._'

"Hey!"

Shaken out of his thoughts he sees Neji, that raven haired boy from before, and a red-haired boy, all standing around him.

Blinking he answered, "Yes?" Naruto didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Well one tends to not know what's going around them when they are lost in their thoughts.

"Since you are back with us, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Neji remarked emotionlessly. Then again the other two were also like that.

"Uh… I guess." Naruto didn't care; he just wanted to know why they were here.

"I'll start then, as you know my name is Hyuuga Neji. I have nothing else to tell you, but don't try to go against fate. Fate has made us work together for a reason." With that Neji nodded to the raven haired one.

The only thing the raven haired one said was, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke the rest about me is none of your business."

Then the red head said "I'm Gaara." That was it nothing more, nothing less.

Now it was Naruto's turn, "As you know I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen, and I want to known to everyone! Oh and why are you all here?"

"You dobe, we were all assigned to a group project with you." Sasuke commented.

"Eh? What's the project about?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Were you paying attention at all? Us four are suppose to get to know one another. After two weeks, we all turn in a report about one another stating what we learned. The report has to have questions that we asked each other and answered truthfully. Also we have to write a page or two about the person you find the most interesting out of the other three." explained Neji.

"So… all we do is talk to each other and write a damn report about what we learned?" Naruto stated.

"That is correct."

"So you guys want to meet up later at lunch or something?"

"I guess."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

* * *

Yay! The first chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it. If not I understand, since the fic wasn't that good.

Now if you liked it please click the purple button and review! I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but with school, who knows how long that will be.


	2. Secrets Found

Wow… I actually got reviews! I didn't even think that I would. Knowing that I'm not that good of a writer, since I haven't written a fanfiction for like… forever! Right now I don't know if I can fit some angst into the plot, I'll somehow work it out though. And I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks.

**Warnings: **This contains BL (Boy's love, shounen-ai, yaoi, etc.) If you don't know what it means or if it offends you, please go hit the back button.

**Pairings: **NejiSasu, GaaNaru (later), maybe others.

**Review Responses:**

**Shining Crescent Moon- **Hee hee, I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would freak you out.

**sasuke-4ever- **I love SasuNaru too, but it's around too often not that I mind, I just wanted to make a different type of school fic. Well I hope you like this chapter too.

**Autumn-Firefly-** Aww, I'm sorry about your account. And yes I agree with you, it is hard to find a NejiSasu fic. They are like my most fave pairing.

**Garnet-Crystals- **I hope I can write GaaNaru without making them too OOC (I have never written any fics for Naruto before) Well, here's the next chapter.

**blue 1/2 (aka. xxfishbonesxx)- **OMG! You reviewed my story? This is such a surprise! I would have never thought you would like my story, it's nowhere as good as yours, but I'll try to make it interesting.

Chapter 2: Secrets Found

Naruto was walking towards the lunchroom; the others were going to meet him at one of the tables. Once getting there, Naruto looked and spotted them to the far left with a group of people. He started to walk over there.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said once he got to the table.

Everyone at the table turned their heads towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys said. He had brown hair with red marks on his face. He also has a dog with him, where dogs allowed on campus? Naruto thought they weren't, then again he has only been here for less than a day.

"Kiba, this is Naruto he's new to our school. Not only that, Sasuke, Gaara, and I have the group project with him. Since he needs to get to know us better, we all decided to work on our project during lunch." Neji answered.

"So you have to do the report with those 3? Geez, I feel sorry for you Naruto!" (1) Kiba laughed.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto was confused, why should Kiba feel sorry for him? The others seem fine to him, besides being cold bastards.

"You should find out soon." Kiba snickered.

"Kiba just shut the fuck up." Sasuke remarked with an annoyed look.

Only a few people knew about Sasuke's and Neji's relationship, unfortunately, Kiba was one of them. But still, even if someone told about their relationship, none of the girls would believe it. In fact, the girls might actually attack the person who will tell them that.

"Its okay, we should be going anyway," Commented Naruto.

With that said the four of them left to find an area to star their project.

* * *

"So… where are we going?" asked Naruto. 

Before anyone could answer, a loud rumbling could be heard. Not soon after anyone could comprehend the sound, all four of them were surrounded by a herd of girls. The closest girls were a blonde and a pink-head.

The pink-head squealed, "Oh, Sasuke-sama! Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

The blonde glared at the pink-head "NO! Sasuke-sama is eating lunch with me, not you stupid big-forehead girl."

"What did you say pig?"

Like Sasuke, Neji also had some girls after him.

"Neji-sama lets get away from these people, you are too special to be here around these losers." One of the girls remarked.

"Yeah, she right Neji-sama, we can go eat lunch together away from these losers." Another said.

Gaara not liked being disturbed by a group of annoying girls, looked at them and glared while saying, "Leave us alone or die."

Even if these girls didn't want to leave, they knew they shouldn't take Gaara lightly. Someone had angered him before and is currently in the hospital. With a scowl on their faces, the girls left without much trouble.

Naruto just gaped, "Eeto… what the hell was that about?"

Sasuke sighed, "Those were mine and Neji's fan clubs. They are always trying to get our attention. I just think they are just a fucking annoyance, no matter how much I decline their futile tries; they just won't take a hint. "

Naruto blinked. Why wouldn't Sasuke like girls fawning over him? He looked over to Neji, "What about you Neji?"

"The same reason as Sasuke."

"Oh…" Yep, those two are just weird Naruto concluded. Well, Gaara is also weird since he really does look like he's going to kill someone.

* * *

After the incident with the girls, the group planned to start their project at Sasuke's and Neji's house. (2) Why their house? Let's just say it's big. 

"You two go ahead and work on the assignment, Sasuke and I have something to do." Neji said.

With that, Neji and Sasuke went upstairs.

Naruto turned to Gaara and said with a sheepish grin, "I guess we should start."

* * *

Upstairs, we find Neji and Sasuke kissing each other on the bed. 

The one with his long hair tied in a loose pony-tail pushed Sasuke down, until he was laying flat on his back. Breaking the kiss, Neji moved to suck on the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke lets out a loud moan, and then…

(The rest is up to your imagination, I can't write anything graphic because I'm a wimp.)

* * *

(This scene is actually what happens during the same time as the scene above.) 

After Neji and Sasuke left to go upstairs, Naruto and Gaara started on the assignment. At least that is what they are supposed to do.

"So… what are they doing up there?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Um… how long are they going to be up there?"

"Maybe an hour or so."

"…"

"…"

A couple of minutes past by, and the silence is broken by Naruto's scream.

"Gah! I'm so bored!" screamed a, well, bored Naruto.

"…"

"You know what? I'm going to find out what they are doing, so then we can all work on this stupid project."

"…"

Naruto looked at Gaara for a second, and then turned and went up the stairs. Looking around, all he saw where lots of doors. Shrugging, he started to open the doors, one by one. In the first door, he found an empty bedroom. Closing the door, so he can move on to the next one. Inside was yet another empty bedroom. This happened for the next couple of rooms, until he heard something… curious; Naruto went to find the source of the sounds. This led him to a door. On the other side, he could hear… moaning and panting?

Naruto reached for the doorknob, finding that it was actually unlocked. Carefully and quietly, he slowly stepped into the room. Looking in he saw Neji and Sasuke on the bed just finishing up what they were doing.

"HOLY CRAP! What the HELL are you two doing?" Naruto stared at them with unbelieving eyes.

* * *

Yay! I finished the next chapter. How are Sasuke and Neji going to explain all of this to Naruto? And what's Gaara doing? 

1- Kiba meant that he felt sorry for Naruto because he was stuck with Neji and Sasuke, who are a couple and tend to get horny. Also he got stuck with Gaara, who is a psycho.

2- Neji and Sasuke live together because they are a couple, even the fan girls don't know that they do.

Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
